


The Wicked Way You Thrill

by Synnerxx



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bruises, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Painplay, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Mick's waited long enough to get Jim alone.





	The Wicked Way You Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> random little pwp because i wanted rough wall sex with these two.

Jim barely has the door closed to their hotel room before Mick is on him, roughly shoving him against it. He yelps and drops his bag, meeting Mick’s intense gaze as Mick stares him down. He runs through a quick mental list on all the things he’s done to Mick lately in case Mick is pissed off at him before Mick speaks. 

“Gonna put you to work tonight, Peaches.” Mick growls, voice deeper than usual, dark with lust. 

Jim relaxes, leaning heavily back against the door, relieved to know that Mick isn’t mad at him. “I was hoping you would.” 

Mick smirks and jerks Jim from the door, pushing him further into the room. “Get undressed.”

Jim does as he’s told, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slide off of his arms and down to the floor. He kicks off his Vans and wriggles his way out of his skinny jeans, tossing them just as carelessly away. His cock is already hard against his belly, knowing what comes next. 

Mick’s eyes sweep over him appreciatively. “Very good, Peach. On your knees.”

Jim gets down on his knees for Mick, looking up at him as he steps closer to him, staying quiet.

“Tell me the rules.” Mick paces in front of him, letting himself start to slide into the correct headspace for this.

“Don’t speak unless given permission or asked a direct question. Only call you Sir or Daddy. Do exactly what you say when you say it. No touching myself or coming without permission.”

Mick nods along as Jim recites the rules to him. “And the safe word?”

“Mercy.” Jim answers and Mick nods again.

“Been wanting to wear out your jaw on my cock all damned day. Get to work.” Mick demands, voice leaving no room for protest or arguement. 

Jim reaches up and frees Mick’s cock from his pants, curling his fingers around the base, stroking slowly. Mick’s breathing picks up, getting deeper as his cock throbs in Jim’s fist. He watches Jim through slitted eyes, letting Jim set the pace for now. 

Jim licks the tip of Mick’s cock, moaning softly at the taste of his precome, tongue teasing the slit. He knows exactly how to take Mick apart, but he wants this to last as long as Mick will let it. It’s been a while since they’ve played and he wants to enjoy this session. 

Mick reaches down and threads his fingers through Jim’s hair, not moving him, but just to hold onto something as Jim starts to work him over. His breathing gets a little heavier as Jim teases the head of his cock with his tongue before opening his mouth and slowly, so slowly, starting to take more and more of his length down his throat. 

Mick’s always been impressed by how far Jim’s able to take him down. It’s much more than anyone else he’s ever been with, but even Jim can’t quite manage to swallow him all the way down without choking around his cock. Mick loves it when he does, when he chokes so much, he throws up. The jolt of power it gives him makes his cock throb hard in Jim’s mouth as he swirls his tongue around Mick’s cock. Mick rewards him with a soft pet to his hair, letting him know he’s doing a good job. 

Jim looks up at him through his lashes, lips wet and red as they stretch around his cock obscenely and Mick can’t help the groan of pleasure he lets out as he stares down at Jim, watching his cock move in and out of his mouth. “Fuck, Peaches….so Good for Daddy, aren’t you?”

Jim makes a soft, muffled noise around his mouthful, face flushing with the praise from Mick. Mick lets Jim continue to move at his own pace for the time being, enjoying the pleasure sparking along his nerves as Jim sucks on his length. He pets his fingers through Jim’s thick hair, feeling Jim pick up the pace a bit. A grunt of pleasure escapes his throat as Jim swallows around him again and again. His orgasm is building up, sparks racing up his spine as he works to hold on. He tenses a bit, fingers curling in Jim’s hair and tugging firmly. “Slow down.”

Jim does as he’s told, immediately slowing the pace of his head. He pulls back to the tip of Mick’s cock, tongue working the slit a bit. Mick watches through heavy lidded eyes as Jim teases him. His cock throbs with the pleasure, twitching in Jim’s fist again. His fingers slide through Jim’s hair some more, pushing it back from his face, so he has a clear view of Jim’s mouth around his cock. 

Mick lets Jim work him back up again until his thighs are tensing with his impending release. He roughly tugs Jim off of his cock by his hair. “Not yet. You don’t deserve my come yet.”

Jim whines as he’s pulled off of Mick, looking up at him, panting as he waits for Mick to tell him what he wants him to do now. 

Mick smirks. “Impatient, aren’t you? Gonna have to teach you some patience, hmm?”

Jim hesitates, not knowing if Mick wants an answer from him or not. 

“You can speak.” Mick allows, carding his fingers through Jim’s hair. 

“I can wait.” Jim says, arching into Mick’s hand. 

Mick tightens his grip on Jim’s hair warningly. 

Jim gasps at the sting in his scalp. “Sir. I can wait, Sir.”

Mick’s smirk gets even more vicious and he jerks Jim up to his feet by his hair. Jim whimpers, hands clutching into fists at his sides. The bright burst of pain makes his cock twitch and Mick’s eyes drop down to watch it. “You like that, you filthy little whore? You like when it hurts?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jim pants, clasping his hands behind his back as he steadies himself on his feet. 

“Of course you do. You’re a little bitch, aren’t you?” Mick shoves Jim hard against the wall, pressing against him, holding him there with his weight. 

Jim grunts as he hits the wall, panting, arching into Mick. “I am, Sir.”

“Mine, aren’t you?” Mick leans forward and dips his head, biting Jim’s collarbone, leaving a mark. 

Jim gasps, digging his nails into the wall, cock throbbing. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Peach.” There’s another warning in Mick’s voice as his teeth close around Jim’s collarbone again. 

“Yes, Sir!” Jim cries out, the pained pleasure sizzling along his nerves. 

“Say it.” Mick demands, sucking a bruise onto Jim’s pulse point on his neck, feeling his heart race under his mouth. 

“I’m yours, Sir!” Jim shudders, voice cracking a little bit in his desperation, hips grinding against Mick’s bare cock, catching some of the open jeans against his own. The fabric is rough against his bare skin, but he doesn’t care as the bit of friction makes him gasp and moan. 

“Ohhh, no. No, no. Did I say you could do that?” Mick’s hands slide down Jim’s sides, deceptively soft, before curling his fingers around the jut of bone of Jim’s hips, leaving bruises there too. 

Jim freezes against Mick, whimpering softly. “No, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna be sorry in a minute.” Mick reaches up with one hand and shoves his fingers into Jim’s mouth roughly. “Suck.”

Jim obeys, sucking on Mick’s guitar roughened fingers as good as he was his cock a few minutes ago. Mick pushes his fingers in and out of Jim’s mouth, making him take it. Jim moans around Mick’s fingers, tongue sliding against his skin. 

Mick pulls his fingers out of Jim’s mouth and reaches down, the angle a bit awkward as he shoves his hand between Jim’s thighs. He pushes Jim’s upper body harder against the wall with his free hand and lets Jim cock his hips out for him, pushing three fingers into Jim just for the sound he knows he’ll make. 

Jim doesn’t disappoint, crying out for Mick, hands shooting up and clinging to Mick’s biceps as Mick’s fingers sweep over his sweet spot, using the speed of his pick hand to torment Jim. 

Mick watches the pleasure paint itself across Jim’s face as Jim’s hips grind down onto his hand. The noises that spill from Jim’s mouth send heat through his veins and straight to his cock, making it throb hard in the opening of his jeans. 

He spreads his fingers inside of Jim, stretching him out for his cock, stroking his fingertips over his sweet spot. Jim writhes against the wall, cock hard against his stomach, nails digging into Mick’s arms as Jim clutches at him desperately. “Gonna fuck you so hard right against this wall…..gonna make you scream for me, so everyone can hear what I’m doing to you.”

Jim trembles, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as Mick fucks him open, clenching around Mick’s fingers again and again. He swallows down all of his pleas that want to spill out over his tongue, knowing he doesn’t have permission to speak. He doesn't want to risk getting punished and having Mick not fuck him. 

Mick works Jim open a little more, wanting to rough him up, but not actually hurt him, and pulls his fingers out of him. He spits into his hand and slicks up his cock with it, groaning at his own touch. He watches Jim’s eyes drop down to watch him stroke himself, putting on a bit of a show now for Jim. 

He lets go of himself with a soft noise of pleasure, reaching out and gripping Jim’s thighs hard enough to leave more bruises on the pale skin. He pushes him firmly against the wall and lets Jim wrap his endlessly long legs around his waist, pinning Jim against the wall with his weight. He reaches down and positions his cock against Jim’s entrance, rubbing the head through the slick heat there to amp them both up a bit more. 

Jim moans, wrapping his arms around Mick’s neck too, pulling him closer with his legs. He needs to feel Mick inside of him, wants him to fuck him now. Mick keeps rubbing against him, moaning into his ear, knowing what that does to him. He’s making him wait, letting him cling to him, refusing to give him what he wants until Jim begs for him. 

“Tell me what you want, Peaches.” Mick purrs wickedly in Jim’s ear, nipping at his neck, sucking more bruises onto his skin.

Jim lets out a sob of frustration. “Fuck me! Please, Sir! Need you inside of me, need you to fuck me hard! Please!” 

Mick smirks darkly and braces a hand against the wall beside Jim’s head. “All you had to do was ask nicely.”

He shoves inside of Jim’s willing body with one quick slam of his hips, a noise of triumph in his throat when Jim shrieks for him. Jim’s head thunks back against the wall as Mick doesn’t even give him time to adjust, hips thrusting hard and fast inside of him. The tight heat that’s wrapped around his cock feels incredible and Mick growls, dipping his head again to leave more marks on Jim’s chest and collarbones. 

His tongue finds a nipple and Jim jolts against him as he sucks on it, listening to the moans and cries that Jim gives him, his cock slamming into Jim’s sweet spot with every thrust. He grunts, his cock pulsing inside of Jim as his motions get faster and harder, pressing Jim harder to the wall, holding him up as he squeezes one of Jim’s thighs tightly. 

“You gonna come for me, Peaches? You gonna make a mess all over us? Huh?” Mick growls in Jim’s ear, tugging on the silver hoop with his teeth lightly. His free hand slides along Jim’s chest, tweaking his nipples. 

Jim whimpers and presses his head back into the wall, eyes squeezed shut. The pleasure in burning through him and he can hardly take it as Mick fucks into him with all of his brute strength. He’s chasing his orgasm, crying out again and again as Mick’s cock nails his sweet spot dead on every time. He tenses more and more, muscles clenching and releasing around Mick’s cock as he gets closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. The wave of intense pleasure builds and builds, growing hotter and hotter, until it threatens to consume him. “Please! Please let me come, Sir!”

Mick growls in victory. “Do it. Come for me!” 

Jim shudders as Mick slams inside of him twice more before his orgasm overtakes him, drowning him in white hot pleasure. A scream of Mick’s name escapes him, so loud Mick’s sure they’ll get a noise complaint, but he doesn’t care. 

He watches Jim come apart for him, moaning as Jim’s release hits his skin, following him over the edge a moment later, filling Jim with his come as he continues to move inside of him. He draws out the pleasure for both of them as long as he can, finally stilling against Jim as he pants, forehead pressed against Jim’s shoulder as he holds him up against the wall. “Such a Good boy for me.” He mumbles against Jim’s skin, listening to the soft noise Jim makes in response, feeling Jim’s face heat up in a blush.

Jim’s fingers stroke through his hair a moment later, root to tip, as is Jim’s way. Mick purrs softly, keeping Jim against the wall until his legs don’t feel like overcooked noodles anymore. He pulls Jim away from the wall, arms wrapped around him, carrying him to the bed and laying him down, easing out of his body. Jim whimpers softly and pants, eyes closed. 

Mick quirks a small smile while Jim isn’t looking. “Color, Peaches?” 

Jim’s voice is hoarse. “Green.” 

“Good Boy.” Mick nods and goes into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and cleaning himself up, bringing back a warm washcloth for Jim. He cleans him up gently, smiling again as Jim purrs softly, and gets him a bottle of water from the mini fridge. “Drink some water.”

Jim opens his eyes, blinking blearily, and pushes himself up enough to drink his water. He hands it back to Mick and lays back down again, scooting into the bed properly. “Will you lay with me, Micky?”

Mick hesitates, eyeing the other bed in the room for a moment, before giving in because it’s Jim asking him and Jim gets away with it. “Fine.” he grumbles gruffly, climbing into bed with Jim. 

Jim immediately starts petting him and Mick closes his eyes, purring. Nothing else is said as they drift off to sleep, Jim’s fingers stilling in Mick’s hair.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [set a fire, watch it burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975084) by [feistycadavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers)




End file.
